Sorrowness Cured Unexpectantly
by RelenaChan
Summary: Relena is in depression about something that happened previously. Wufei stumbles apon her. He He.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
I don't own Gundam wing, or any of it's characters.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Relena sat quietly on a swing. A wind blew past, making her hair blow into her face. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything. She couldn't tell anyone what was bothering her. Perhaps that was worse. It ate at her insides until she was a shell of a person. She looked down at her wrist. A series of long gashes were drawn onto it. Why was she so incompetent? Fate had always set aside a cruel destiny for Relena Peacecraft. She couldn't even wander into death's hands and stay put. She began to weep harder.  
A figure approached Relena from behind. He saw her hair blowing wild in the wind. It was unlike him, and what he felt for her to have said or done anything, but he did. Reaching behind his head He tugged at the elastic band that held his shoulder length hair tightly together. He tucked the black hair behind his ears. His hand out-stretched, he got her attention. " For you," he said, tossing the band into her lap.   
Relena looked up in surprise. Her lip trembling, she quickly wiped her eyes and forced a fake smile. "Thankyou Wufei." Courteously, she tied her hair back. Why is he here? He wouldn't usually have anything to do with me.  
He caught himself staring at her. Foolish thoughts of regret and wonder filled his head. Why had he hated her again? At the moment he couldn't remember. He shook his head and sat on the swing next to her, saying nothing. She was very quiet, and wouldn't look at him. What happened to the brave princess he once knew? She had been crying, but still, she wouldn't let anyone know what was wrong. She hid behind that smile. Which he had noticed, grew weaker everytime she used it. What will happen when there is no more smile left Relena? Will you tell the world what has been bothering you? Or will it break your body into pieces? He cleared his throat.  
Relena struggled to find words, the silence was awful. All she could do was fidget. She let her arm drop to her side, like she had given up. Wufei... Don't try. I don't think you can, I don't think anyone can. It's too late for me.  
Wufei watched her closely and followed her arm as it retreated to her side. Swaying in the wind, it was like a pendulum. He harshly and unexpectedly grabbed it, and brought it to his face. Several long deep scars ran along her wrist. He had never seen them before, they were new. He looked at her surprised face with anger.  
"A-a-ah," she started. She looked into his black shiny eyes. They were angry, and saddened. "Suicide is not a noble way to die," he said coldly. She felt tears billowing up into her eyes.  
Perhaps he sounded too harsh; the tears were filling up her eyes. He felt grief take his heart and body. She looked like she was going to collapse. He scampered off the swing to catch her. She sobbed in his arms, as they fell in the sand. She held him tightly, almost painfully, but he didn't mind. She buried her head in his chest and choked to breathe. What had upset her this much? Was Heero being mean? No. She was stronger than that. Maybe something had happened last week, when she was taken hostage by terrorists. He rubbed her back and shushed her. "Tell me now Relena, what is bothering you?"  
She felt his warmth, and it was unlike anything else. She clutched his shirt and spoke softly. "I am a hollow person, I cannot face what has happened." Wufei grabbed her hands and held them in his. He looked into her eyes, urging her to continue. " Last week, those terrorists...." she trailed off. "They kept me as hostage, and bound me up." It was getting harder to speak. "And then, all of them, they, they," she started to cry again.  
Poor woman he thought. He couldn't possibly have ever fully known what that kind of feeling she felt. He wasn't a woman. Those bastards must have ravaged her. He held her tighter. He whispered in her ear, "I understand." He kissed her cheek, then pulled away, realizing what he had done. Heero would be mad. He was awful to her sometimes, breaking her heart, but never let anyone else touch her either. Just thinking about him, made Wufei mad.  
Relena felt greedy, and awful, was she developing feelings for Wufei? No. She couldn't. She loved Heero, right? She can't like Wufei too? Can she? It wasn't meant to be. His hair smelled so nice. She leaned in and gave his a kiss back. She rolled off of him, and lay next to him. His touch put her back together, and filled her hollow insides. A reason for living? Yes.   
Love.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Don't own Gundam, don't sue me.

Lovely Insanity

What can tip the scales? What could turn a proud person of dignity and honor into an irrational lunatic? The insides of a person are constantly churning. The hypocritical tendencies of onlookers to judge them, who are often trapped in their own spirals of doubt and regression from normal life. The forceful finger of fault and blame spins endlessly on a journey, which can almost seem parallel to your own. This terrible doubt follows us all, but some more than others. The truly enlightened figure can clearly visualize the pain of others, and not come to aid them. But only can one who has suffered pain can understand, as well as see the same pain in others. That person would help. A person's sanity is fragile, like paper. Though the person can tape it up, and it may look all right, if you look closely, you can still see the scars. And not just scissors or a tearing grip can damage it. Waters, like harsh emotions, or emotional suffrage, will melt it away slowly. And it can also deteriorate on it's own. This decomposition is usually the self-inflicted wounds. Like doubt or lack of confidence. For two star-crossed lovers, their sanity in shreds, a single piece of rice could tip the scale. Or perhaps maybe just a moment together could do that. But is sanity necessary, when you're in love? 

*~*~*

He approached the mansion, not knowing what had possessed him to do so. He couldn't stop thinking about her. There were no words though, as if his thoughts had gone mute. The sensual aroma of her… All that time, he thought that it was their differences that kept them from being friends. The bitterness between them never really had a purpose or reason, but some force inside kept him away. But now, he could see through eyes, unclouded by the strange reasoning within him, which had disappeared just the night before. 

His eyes adjusted to the dark, as he crept like a cat along the fence. He walked, not even looking forward. The memories of this night weren't crisp and vivid, as they had always been. Instead they were foggy, like a deep haze had set upon him. A flash of light caught his eye. He hurried along the fence, and saw that it was her, on the balcony, dressed like an angel. Her jewelry was what had shone in his eye. Her hair was wild in the wind, but tonight it seemed fitting. He stopped and stared in amazement. How had be not noticed? She was the prettiest thing he had ever seen! Greedy thoughts of stealing her away, and looking at her forever filled his mind. Last night he would have resisted, but again, the thing that kept him back was gone now. He never stopped staring. Slowly, she turned her head, and met his glance.

*~*~* 

Her eyes met those of someone in the dark. Normally, intense fear would have called upon her, and fiery rage would have possessed her. But she looked at him. Their gaze was as hard as ice, yet as gentle as a brook. She knew who it was, and jumped the fifteen feet off of the balcony. Un-hurt, she looked up at her visitor, who was perched on the fence. The silence. Oh the silence. But why was it not so bad? What had let her jump the irrational 15 feet onto the ground? He walked along the fence and she followed along on the ground. Was this allowed? Was she allowed to follow him, to who knows where? She got the feeling that he didn't even know where they were going either. But she didn't mind. Why had they not done this sooner? Why had the thought never even crossed her mind? If he wanted to get off the property, he was going the wrong way. They came across the gardens.

*~*~*

He slipped down from the wall in the darkness. They were deep into the gardens, where a small lake rippled to the breeze, and shone in the moonlight. He wasn't even controlling his body anymore; he was more like a passenger. He looked at her, in her long dress, making her way around the lake. She seemed far away, the lake keeping them apart. Which wasn't tolerable. He broke into a small run, and she got the same idea. Through a large field of daisies he ran, and they were getting closer. Then, she was there. And blurred were the memories of them embracing, and sharing a long sweet kiss. They fell into the daisies, as they had done into the sand the night before. But it was different this time. Her smile was genuine. Very few people got to share a real smile with Relena Peacecraft. The same was true for himself he guessed. 

He kissed her cheek, and she looked softly into his eyes. The idea came to her last night, was she falling in love with him? No. Sanity prevented chaotic instances like that. But where was that sanity now? Where was that guilt and pain that stalked her? No words, they just looked at each other. "I'm sorry." She stated. "For what?" he replied. "I'm sorry we didn't do this sooner." He smiled at her and took off his jacket, so they could lie down on it. They lay there, looking at the stars and talking, for many hours, about everyone, and everything. 

*~*~*

"Relena..." he trailed off. "I don't know why we could do this. I feel alive for the first time. Like I could do anything." She seemed to understand, "Strange, me too, I wasn't afraid when you showed up, then I jumped off of the balcony. He He. You give me strength." He chuckled and leaned over her,"How did I not see that we were the same?" She grinned at him, almost surprising him, "Wufei… Let's go. Let's go somewhere where we can do what we please! Skydive? Dance? Do something dangerous? I want to be free, lets have some fun." Skydiving? Was she that kind of girl? But as he thought about it, it seemed like a good idea. "We can do it secretly, or openly," he added. "You know what Wufei? I don't care who sees us. Can't people go out and not be worried about what other people think? Let's have everyone see us. They can deal." He took her hand and helped pull her to her feet. He put his coat on her and touched her cheek lightly with his palm. Then he grabbed her hand and they took off, towards passion, adventure, pleasure, and certain insanity. But who needs sanity when you are in love? 


End file.
